


Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind

by Natsukashii_8



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind Fusion, Angst, Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsukashii_8/pseuds/Natsukashii_8
Summary: For being a self-proclaimed and not so unanimously acknowledged rational being, Sasuke is very impulsive -if you can still call "impulsive" a decision that took weeks to make.





	Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!   
> This a "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind" AU, but it's loosely based on the core concept of the movie, so it won't be identical.  
> If you don't know the movie or you don't remember it too well, it's not a problem!  
> Let's see where this takes us! ;)

Sasuke pulled out the orange folder from his leather bag, barely holding it by the tips of his fingers, almost as if he expected some disgusting, slimy creature to crawl out of it and climb up his arm, but kept looking straight into the doctor's eyes with the usual haughty expression.

He looked like a very demanding client, like someone that always expects the best regardless of the price tag, and that doesn't cope well with failure.  
That much was evident, at least for the doctor.

Anyway, it wasn't his concern.

His very demanding client had come to Lacuna Inc. for a very specific purpose, whose very specific reason wasn't important or meaningful at all, and so the doctor cleared his throat and started explaning step by step the details of the operation.  
  


***

He had managed to put all of that his ex-boyfriend had been to him inside a box.  
It was a large cardboard box, roughly the size of the ones people use when moving out -in fact, it was the very same box his ex had used when they had decided their relationship was committed enough to try something similar to cohabitation.

Sasuke had meticulously inspected every inch of his apartment, gathering all the items and miscellaneous crap left behind by his ex, even the stuff that had originally been Sasuke's and had then migrated towards that nebulous, tentative, and yet wishful  territory in which each other's things belonged.

He remembered buying some things, mostly stupid ones, the usual everyday, mundane purchases that most certainly do not qualify as gifts, and yet bear the kind of bashful, pragmatic commitment a jewel could never hope to represent -he rembered buying some ugly kitchen gloves, a cheap electric fan he never needed, a pale yellow vase for a succulent he never liked, a bottle opener for the beers he never drank, and while he hadn't stopped to think that it was pathetically sad how some insignificant objects could mean so much to a broken heart, it had been inexplicably difficult to put those gloves and that fan and that vase and that bottle opener and all the other mundane things inside a plain cardboard box, much more difficult than breaking an old photograph into tiny little pieces.

Getting rid of good intentions was infinitely harder than getting rid of happy memories. It had always been like that for Sasuke.  
It broke him, seeing all that potential being thrown away.

Carefully, with single-minded concentration, Sasuke had gathered every single thing inside a box, without any specific label, and had then sent it to the responsible office.  
At the end of it he had found himself with so much stuff that even he had admitted to himself that the apartment looked a little off without it.

A little empty.

He sat down on the now spotless floor of his small living room, bathing himself in the dull, hesitant sunlight of a chilly afternoon at the beginning of March.   
He stared at the floor and the furniture long enough to see the light shifting from one side of the room to the other.

It really looked empty.

Good.  
An empty apartment, an empty mind.   
And an empty heart, at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is just the prologue, I felt like it was better to post a short chapter just to set the tone for the story.  
> I hope you liked it, and I'd greatly appreciate if you could write some feedback (be it positive or negative, of course) ;)


End file.
